


Kiss Kiss

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [27]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which kissing might be their favourite thing to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss

It was an addictive thing, kissing Rin, and Rei didn’t think he’d ever get enough of it. From the first time they’d done it, it had quickly become his favourite thing to do and every time their lips touch, he never wants to stop. It didn’t matter what kind of touch - he loved every single one.

Slow and tentative at the beginning, it had been their way of exploring each other, their lips soft and their tongues hesitant. That moment when their mouths were near, but not quite touching, just the puff of breath between them had had his heart racing many a time, his body trembling as it anticipated the soft touch of Rin’s lips. Every part of him had been yearning for more, even if those first kisses were clumsy, bumping noses and quick to realise it was better if he took off his glasses. The memory still brought a smile to his face. 

As they got to know each other, those kisses had become more confident, comfortable in the knowledge that they each knew what the other liked. Rin would nip playfully at his lips before pressing his tongue between them, sliding it across his in a soft, wet caress. And Rei figured out just how to angle his head - 35 degrees was best, he’d calculated - how to twine his tongue around Rin’s invading one and suck it into his mouth before letting it go.

It was easy to lose himself to the sensation of Rin’s lips, forgetting the hours that passed them by as they made out. He loved the way Rin’s body felt him against him, the way his hands would cup his face, holding his jaw when his kisses were tender, around his waist to hold him close or down groping his ass when they became more fervent. 

And those desperate, muffled kisses that had Rei’s hands clutching Rin’s back or his fingers tangled in his red hair, when Rin was inside him, his hips rolling to a rhythm only he knew - just the thought was enough to make him feel flustered, his cheeks flushing as his mouth flooded. It made every part of him desperate to feel Rin’s lips on his skin.

Yeah, he really loved to kiss Rin.


End file.
